Et si
by est-ce-elle-th
Summary: Et si le groupe Tokio Hotel ne s'était pas formé ? Et si il était resté au stade de rêve entre 4 ados un peu paumé ? Et si, finalement, on se posait un peu trop de questions ? OS TOKIO HOTEL


**Auteur :** n'Stelle

**Genre :** Tokio Hotel. Twincest.

* * *

Je me demande souvent comment aurait été la vie. Je me pose cette question, la retourne dans ma tête dans tous les sens. Et la réponse est toujours la même. Difficile à accepter, difficile à comprendre. Je suis bien content d'être celui que je suis, tout compte fait.

Je pensais que j'avais la vie qu'il me fallait. Qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Que j'étais fait pour ça, la célébrité, tous ces plaisirs que 99 des gens de mon âge ne connaitront jamais. J'avais conscience de ma chance. J'étais né sous une bonne étoile, et je partageais cette étoile avec mon frère jumeau.

Alors comment aurais été la vie si nous n'avions pas été stars du rock ?

Moi je le sais.

On n'aurait pas visité la moitié du monde, rencontré toutes ces personnes merveilleuses et tellement intéressées par les dollars que nous pouvons rapporter. On n'aurait jamais enregistré ces CDs qui nous ont propulsé au sommet de la gloire, nous on fait gravir les marches de la célébrité et de la reconnaissance du public.

Mais tous ces détails musicaux ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. C'est à ma vie sentimentale que je pense. A mes amis, mes amours. Mon amour.

Jamais Gustav, Georg, Tom et moi n'aurions eut besoin de prendre une année sabbatique pour nous ressourcer, nous retrouver. On se serait contentés d'aller boire un verre dans le bar du coin, et puis on aurait trinqué à notre prochaine copine, en espérant qu'elle sache faire des meilleures pipes que la précédente.

On aurait fini par s'éloigner, inévitablement, à cause des études, des familles, des responsabilités. Des fiançailles, des enfants, des femmes qui n'aiment pas notre petite ville paumée au milieu de centaines de kilomètres carrés de champs de blés ou de mais. Je déteste le mais.

On aurait fini par se marier avec la fille qui nous courait après depuis la sixième, et on lui aurait fait deux ou trois gosses, devoir conjugal oblige. On aurait perdu contact, sauf peut-être Tom et moi, parce qu'il aurait été l'oncle de mes gosses et moi celui des siens. On aurait choisi Gus et Georg comme parrains pour nos monstres, et eux auraient fait la même chose pour les leurs.

On se serait vu une fois tous les trois ou quatre ans, pour se raconter nos malheurs, la rareté des relations sexuelles avec nos femmes, l'ennui mortel de notre boulot, le regrès du groupe, dans le garage de Georg. On aurait passé des soirées entières à griller des clopes, à se rappeler mon look si peu commun, nos quatre cents coups.

Les gamins nous auraient vu complètements bourrés, les larmes coulant sur nos joues, pour tous ces moments que nous aurions pu passer ensemble, et pour cette vie que nous avions choisie, qui bien que peu passionnante, et même carrément emmerdante, serait tout de même bien confortable, sécurisante.

Mais ce n'est pas la réalité. Nous sommes un groupe de rock allemand, j'ai un look réellement peu commun, et nous ne nous sommes pas mariés.

Trop jeune. L'explication est la. Tom et moi n'avons que 19 ans, et Georg en a 21. Gustav 20.

Mais nous savons tous que cette vie bien rangée ne sera jamais pour nous.

Même si nous avons eu besoin de prendre une année sabbatique pour retrouver ceux que nous sommes réellement, perdus sous la couche de paillettes collantes et pesantes que nous imposent la célébrité, le show-business. C'est comme ça. On l'accepte. Pas de regrets. Jamais.

On est revenus, avec un nouvel album, tout en allemand, tout en douceur, tout en rock, tout en énergie. Tout en émotions et en révolution. Tout nous.

On est repartis sur les chapeaux de roues. Parce que nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous avons repêché cette amitié qui s'était effacée devant la merveilleuse brillance de la célébrité.

Et quand je regarde Tom allongé à mes côtés, ses dreads flottant librement sur les draps blancs de mon lit, dans lequel il m'a rejoint il y a quelques heures, quand le soleil se couchait à peine, promesse d'amour et de passion, je me dis que cette vie bien rangée n'était définitivement pas pour moi.

Mon amour à moi, il n'était pas en une femme que je ne connaissais pas. IL me connait mieux que personne, parce qu'il est moi et je suis lui. Il porte réellement un bout de mon cœur, de mon âme au fond de lui, et la partie manquante de son cœur, de son âme, est cachée en moi.

Il me connait mieux que personne, nous ne faisons qu'un. Pourquoi aller chercher ailleurs quand une personne vous connais si bien, sait vos joies et vos malheurs les plus secrets, les plus personnels ? Pourquoi ressentir le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, essayer de chercher un ersatz à l'amour que nous portons en nous ?

Si il n'avait pas été mon frère jumeaux, peut-être que je ne l'aimerais pas autant. Peut-être.

Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime c'est tout ce que je sais. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? De savoir que je l'aime, qu'il m'aime, et les gens que nous aimons nous aime, malgré cette étrangeté qu'est notre amour ?

Je caresse doucement son dos nus et brillant de sueur. Il fait trop chaud dans cette chambre, les hôtels ne savent que trop rarement régler la climatisation. Alors ils ne la règlent pas du tout.

Je peux m'endormir tranquille ce soir. Je ne serais pas collé à lui, nos corps n'épouseront pas les formes de l'autre, mais ce n'est que partie remise : la chaleur ne nous séparera pas.

On verra ce que demain nous propose. On vivra, et on verra. Tous ensembles, nous sommes sur le bateau qui mène au pays des rêves. De nos rêves. Et son seul carburant est l'amour, l'amitié, le bonheur. Ca tombe plutôt bien, de tout ça, nous en avons à revendre.

Je me demande souvent comment aurait été la vie. Je me pose cette question, la retourne dans ma tête dans tous les sens. Et la réponse est toujours la même. Difficile à accepter, difficile à comprendre. Je suis bien content d'être celui que je suis, tout compte fait.

* * *

Cela me parait difficile de faire un long discours sur cet OS. Alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Bisous.


End file.
